sans amour
by raissanaomie
Summary: Enlevée et sélectionnée, Bella se retrouve dans un pays étranger avec pour seul but concevoir un héritier à Lord Edward un personnage aussi mystérieux que froid. Mais pourquoi choisir une brune lorsqu'on ne les tolère pas. ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1 : Un problème résolu

Salut à vous, je suis dans ma période Twilight, je vous laisse donc vous envolez avec moi dans la saga All Human avec un Edward sombre.

PS : svp ne me jugez pas trop mais toutes appréciations positives ou négatives me faisant m'améliorer sont les bienvenues.

Disclaimer :

Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Je laisse juste mon esprit divaguait dans le monde merveilleux de Stéphenie Meyer.

Résumé:

Enlevée et sélectionnée, Bella se retrouve dans un pays étranger avec pour seul but de concevoir un héritier à Lord Edward, un personnage aussi mystérieux que froid. Mais pourquoi choisir une brune lorsqu'on ne les tolère pas. ALL HUMAN

Un grand merci à ma bêta **the pen of the idéa** pour ses superbes corrections.

 **Chapitre 1 : Un problème résolu**

POV Edward

J'en avais plus qu'assez d'entendre ma famille ressasser ce sujet. Mais que me voulaient-ils à la fin, nos réunions de famille devenaient insoutenables, ils n'avaient qu'un seul mot à la bouche et cela avait empiré le mois dernier.

 _Flash back_

 _Emmett mon frère ainé de seulement 2ans s'était levé de son siège tenant une coupe d'une main, avec un de ses_ sourires _béat et de l'autre serrait la main de sa femme qu'il contemplait avec admiration. Après lui avoir offert un sourire, il se redressa, toussotant pour attirer encore plus notre attention._

 _ **-Veuillez m'excuser... père ?**_ _S'enquit-il à l'adresse de celui qui siégeait à la tête de table. Avec un signe de tête, père l'incita à continuer. Obtenant l'accord, Emmett s'adressa de nouveau à nous._ _ **Comme je le**_ __ _ **disais, mon épouse Rosalie et moi pourrons compter très prochainement un nouveau membre dans notre magnifique famille.**_

 _Cette nouvelle fut accueillie par une exclamation de joie. Ma mère les pris dans ses bras, suivie de ma sœur, je me contentais de les féliciter gardant une certaine distance ce n'est pas du au fait que je n'étais pas heureux de la nouvelle mais je pressentais que cela me retomberait dessus et mes prévisions ne mirent pas longtemps à se réaliser._

 _ **-S'il vous plait mère**_ _soupirai_ _-_ _je las, apercevant cette forme brune à la tenue aussi soignée que sa démarche, s'avançait vers moi_

 _ **-Pourquoi rester en retrait mon fils ?**_ _S'enquit-elle avec toute la quiétude que pouvait ressentir une mère_

 _ **-Je vous en pris**_ _je baissais les yeux avant de les relever, décidément cette soirée m'épuisait._ _ **Allez droit au but nous épargnera du temps.**_

 _Elle posa une main sur mon visage et caressa ma joue, elle faisait toujours cela._

 _ **-Quand arrêteras-tu de te faire souffrir et passer à autre chose ?**_

 _ **-Depuis tout ce temps la question ne devrait plus se poser.**_

 _Elle baissa la tête et eut un aire triste, je détestais la voir dans cet état mais qu'y pouvais-je, elle me demandait ce que je m'étais refusé il y a longtemps._

 _ **-S'il vous plait mère, vous savez bien ce que je pense de tout cela**_ _; essayais-je de sourire afin de la détendre ce qui semblait marcher._

 _ **-Non Edward, il n'en est rien. Mon souhait le plus cher est de te voir heureux, celui de vous voir tous heureux, je veux des petits enfants**_ _avait-elle prononcé ses derniers mots sur un ton ferme._

 _ **-Je pense qu'Emmett vous en a déjà donné un et est en phase de vous en donner un autre.**_

 _Elle reprit contenance et me sourit._

 _ **-Je n'en aurais jamais assez Edward**_ _rétorqua-t-elle s'en allant rejoindre les autres membres de la famille_ _._

 _Fin du flash back_ _._

Et nous y voilà, même mon voyage chez mon vieil ami français n'arrivait pas à entacher ma mauvais humeur déjà légendaire.

 **-Aro !** Clamai-je à l'attention du brun avoisinant la cinquantaine qui se tenait face àmoi.

 **-Mon vieil ami** .Se rapprocha t-il dans une accolade amicale.

 **-Mon vieil ami**. Arquai-je un sourcil. **Ne serait-ce pas plus tôt à vous que je devrais adresser ce** _ **gentil**_ **compliment ?**

 **-Vous me vexer**. Dit-il en mettant une main sur sa poitrine dans un faux air théâtral.

 **-Vous semblez être d'une fort belle humeur.**

 **-Oui en effet mais je vous laisse vous installer, on a rediscutera ce soir lorsque vous serez bien reposé.**

 **-Certainement**

Je me laissais escorter jusqu'à mes appartements, j'avais besoin d'un bain et de repos. Connaissant mon ami, il me réservait certainement des _surprises_.

.

...

Je me réveillai dans la soirée un peu épuisé, cette affaire de famille prenait de plus en plus de place au risque de ma santé mentale. Je fis donc un effort pour me préparer, ne pouvant manquer une invitation du seigneur de ses terres.

Après m'être convenablement vêtit, j'amorçai une descente dans les escaliers afin de me rendre dans la pièce principale.

 **-J'espère que ces quelques heures vous ont été bénéfiques car je doute que vous teniez le coup après cette soirée**. Déclara t-il en me voyant arriver.

 **-Aro que préparez-vous ?** Demandais-je avec méfiance. Celui-ci eut pour seule réponse de m'indiquer le siège prés de lui.

 **-J'ai fait acquisition de nouvelles merveilles**. Rétorqua t-il une fois que je fus assis avant de taper dans ses mains.

La grande salle qui comptait quelques privilégiés s'assombrit légèrement puis une sorte de mélodie se fit entendre, amorçant l'entrée de quatre jeunes femmes qui se placèrent au centre de la pièce en forme de carré. Elles étaient toutes vêtues pareilles, un kimono très long fleuri avec des chignons parfait sur la tête. Elles étaient très maquillées, de la poudre blanche recouvrant leur visage et des lèvres incroyablement rouges, ce qui n'empêchait pas qu'elles soient d'une grande beauté. Avec leurs akoubos (1) aux pieds et leur éventail à la main, elles se mirent à interpréter une danse sensuelle qui ne pouvait qu'attirer les regards étant haute en couleur.

 **-Des geishas** (2). M'exclamai-je à l'intention de mon ami, il se contenta de sourire. **Il est vrai qu'elles sont d'une beauté... particulière et manient parfaitement l'art du plaisir mais bon cela m'étonne que ce soit la source de votre bonne humeur. Vous devriez effectuer un voyage en Inde, elles sont très** _ **habiles.**_

 **-Cela semble être une idée forte reluisante mais non, cela y contribue**. Il se leva avec un sourire et éleva son verre à l'intention de ses convives. **Mes chers amis réjouissez vous et célébrez avec moi la naissance d'un de mes héritiers.**

Les autres acquiescèrent et levèrent leurs verres.

 **-Longue vie et prospérité**. S'exclamèrent-ils dans une profonde adulation.

Je fronçai les sourcils, ils s'étaient vraiment passés le mot. Ma frustration se fit probablement ressentir car Aro s'assit et m'adressa instantanément un regard suspicieux.

 **-Longue vie et prospérité**. Me forçai-je à dire un peu trop tard.

 **-Vous semblez contrarié par mon annonce**. Lança-t-il soupçonneux.

 **-Non en aucun cas mon seigneur, juste quelques petites contrariétés qui se dissiperont très prochainement.**

 **-Et qu'en est-il ?** Insista Aro

Je m'éclaircis la gorge choisissant avec soin mes mots.

 **-Comment faites-vous ?** Il parut ne rien comprendre. **Je veux dire n'est-ce pas contraignant ce besoin d'enfant.**

Il rit ce qui me surpris.

 **-Oh Edward, nous en avons tous besoin un jour ou l'autre, mais c'est surtout pour leurs mères que cela est contraignant**. Il écarta ses bras présentant la salle. **Regarde toutes ces femmes, pourquoi s'en priver, je ne m'attache d'aucune contrainte, ces femmes sont toutes des courtisanes, à celles que je juge digne je leurs fais un enfant et c'est tout. De plus il serait temps pour toi d'y songer, n'oublions pas que tu voyages beaucoup et approche la trentaine. Tes affaires sont fleurissantes, il te faudrait bien un héritier pour gérer tout cela.**

 **-Vu de cette manière.**

 **-Allons cesse d'y penser. Choisis une femme, fais lui un enfant et c'est tout, je doute que cela change quoi que soit à ton quotidien**. Il rit à nouveau. **Regarde-moi.**

Il cessa de rire et redevient sérieux.

 **-Ne gâchons pas une si belle soirée, nous en reparlerons demain.**

J'hochai la tête, il fit signe à l'une de ses courtisanes d'avancer et de me servir du vin. Après s'être exécutée, celle-ci s'assit près de moi et commença à passer ses mains dans mes cheveux, je me détendis enfin. Je me demandais pourquoi je m'étais tracassé à ce point. Mère voulait des enfants, elle les aurait.

 **-Elle te plait ?** S'enquit Aro. **Je connais ta préférence pour les blondes, cadeau de bienvenue.**

.

...

Les premières lumières du soleil me recouvrirent lorsque je me réveillai et me redressai. J'avais passé une assez belle soirée, après m'être détendu, j'avais bu et m'étais distrait à provision avant d'emporter dans mon lit le cadeau de mon ami. Chose étonnante, je sentais encore une présence près de moi. Je me sentais frustré et grognais intérieurement, j'avais un peu trop bu oubliant de renvoyer la courtisane après en avoir fini avec elle. Je ne partageais, qu'avec un cercle très restreint de femmes, ma couche jusqu'au matin.

Ayant un léger mal de tête, je me contentai de me lever afin de me rhabiller. Je sortis de la chambre et me rendis dans les bureaux d'Aro.

 **« Mon ami, vous faites une de ces têtes de ci beau matin**. » Déclara-t-il en me voyant arrivé.

J'entrai, refermant la porte derrière moi avant de m'asseoir sur l'un des canapés.

 **-Est-ce la soirée d'hier ?** S'enquit-il

 **-Non, vos réceptions sont toujours aussi impressionnantes mis à part la fin de soirée qui n'a pas été comment dire... assez satisfaisante.**

Aro parut comprendre.

 **-Oui une nouvelle, pas très expérimentée à vrai dire mais d'une réelle beauté**. Il sourit

 **-Elle est encore dans mes appartements**. Fis-je remarquer

 **-Cela sera corrigé**

Il prit une pause et alla se servir un verre.

 **-J'ai réfléchi à ta contrariété d'hier**. J'étais étonné, il avait fait vite. **Et je pense y avoir trouvé une solution.**

Je ne dis mot l'invitant à continuer.

 **-En tant que bon ami, et ton trentième anniversaire étant un évènement très important à célébrer, même ci celui-ci n'arrive pas avant plusieurs mois, j'ai décidé de t'offrir un cadeau**

 **-Un cadeau**. Arquai-je un sourcil pris au dépourvu

 **-Une femme cela te siéra je pense. Une choisie sur mes terres, selon tes convenances**. Il eut un sourire que n'importe qui aurait qualifié de malsain. **Et tes préférences. Tu auras libres champs de son esprit et de son corps, je m'en assurerais et bien évidement, tu pourras l'emmener en Amérique, tu feras selon ton gré.**

Si je m'attendais à ce genre de cadeau, Aro était décidemment un homme d'une grande excentricité. J'étais surpris et intéressé, cela pouvait être amusant.

 **-Il y a de très belles femmes en Amérique**. Rétorquai-je

 **-Edward, c'est un cadeau**. Répliqua-t-il sur un ton plus sec

 **-Bien**

 **-Réfléchit à tes caractéristiques et on en discutera avant ton départ**. Il se leva pour rejoindre une armoire.

 **-Certainement**. Dis-je en m'en allant

.

...

La soirée était vite arrivée et je retrouvai Aro à nouveau dans son bureau accompagné de mon valet Jacob. Agé de seulement 20ans, c'est l'une des rares personnes dont je pouvais tolérer la présence et qui me connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour gérer au mieux cette affaire.

Aro était assis sur une chaise, une jeune femme brune sur ses genoux et une autre à l'écart tenant une feuille de papier et une plume. J'entrais et prenais place, Jacob resta debout près de moi.

 **« Ce jeune homme a bien grandi, tu sais reconnaitre les talents Edward**. Remarqua Aro, avant de s'adresser à la jeune femme sur ses genoux. **Tu ne le penses pas ? »**

 **-Effectivement monseigneur, il est très beau**

 **-Oui, oui mais bon**. Enchaina Aro. **Votre cortège vous attend nous devons régler tout cela au plus vite**. Soupira mon ami. **Que voudrais-tu Edward ?** Alla t-il droit au but.

 **-Une brune**. Mon ami fut surpris par mon choix

 **-Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir vu toucher une brune jusqu'à présent, ne serait-ce que les regarder, tu le fais à peine.**

 **-C'est le but, je vais juste lui faire un enfant, pas de contrariété dans la chose, j'ai bien assez de femme à ma disposition lorsque j'en ressens le besoin. Je ne veux lui accorder que cette utilité et le brun est particulier à notre famille**. Répondis-je d'une voix neutre

 **-Assez bonne résolution, quoi d'autre ?** Il fit signe à la femme du fond de noter

 **-Elle devra avoir entre 18 et 21ans, je ne voudrais pas me retrouver avec une morveuse dans ma couche non plus.**

Aro rit et intervint.

 **-Les plus jeunes sont les plus intéressantes**. Il accompagna ses dires en déposant un baisé sur le cou de sa courtisane

 **-Oui**. Je ris à la pensée de son sous-entendu, je devrais peut être. Je secouai la tête afin de chasser cette pensée.

 **-Non, j'aurais besoin qu'elle s'occupe d'enfants et non pas qu'elle joue les enfants.**

Mon ami éclata de rire à mon jeu de mot approuvant mes dires. Je continuai donc.

 **-Elle devra avoir des cadets, de cette manière elle sera prédestinée à materner et je n'aurais pas à supporter une gamine capricieuse. Pas de classe moyenne, j'en veux une de la classe paysanne, elles ont une bonne santé et sont robustes. Elle devra tout de même venir d'une famille respectable, elle doit donc être vierge. Son arbre généalogique devra être vérifié suivant l'abondance des naissances ainsi que le physique de sa famille. Bien évidement elle devra être belle. L'avis de trois personnes suffira à me convaincre, après tout la beauté se voit à travers les yeux de ceux qui la contemplent et n'ayant aucun goût pour les brunes à quoi bon donner mon avis, je n'aurais donc** **pas besoin de la voir avant. Son physique m'importe peu mais je voudrais être sure des gènes qu'elle transmettra à mon héritier, elle ne devra pas être difficile à regarder. Je n'aurais pas besoin qu'elle connaisse l'Anglais, ou même lire au vu de sa classe sociale.**

Je montrai du doigt Jacob.

 **-Il s'occupera du contrôle de ses qualités et défauts ainsi que de celles qui méritent d'être présentées. Chose importante, elle devra avoir un besoin d'apprendre. C'est une chose d'être ignare mais c'en est une autre de vouloir le rester, un enfant bon à rien ne me servira à rien de mieux qu'écourter ma vie.**

 **-Intéressant, c'est facilement faisable**. Commenta Aro

 **-Donc Jacob restera ici le temps de les rassembler, je pense une semaine, on rajoute à cela une semaine à laquelle je ferais venir ma gouvernante afin qu'elle fasse son choix**. Je fis un calcul. **Du fait ces deux semaines seront suffisantes le temps que j'aille m'occuper de mes affaires en Inde et que je revienne la chercher.**

 **-Tu as l'air tout à coup très pressé mon ami**. Il sembla amusé

 **-Tant qu'à faire, faisons d'une pierre deux coups.**

 **-Il va de soit.**

FIN DU CHAPITRE

Merci de m'avoir suivie et d'être arrivé jusqu'ici.

J'espère que cela vous a plus, je vous adore.

J'ai hâte de connaitre vos avis donc Reviews reviews please...

Notification :

(1) chaussures en bois généralement portées au Japon et en Chine.

(2) courtisanes japonaises spécialisées dans le chant, la dance et les jeux de l'amour.


	2. Chapter 2 : Sélection

**Bonne année à tous !**

 **Ravi de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre. Un grand et énorme merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ou qui m'ont ajouté comme favoris avec ce seul maigre chapitre qu'était le premier, je vous adore.**

 **Merci à Paulipopo, GomarC, Nash-elle, Grazie, Be, Gaellezjey pour leurs gentilles reviews.**

 **Ainsi qu'aux anonymes :**

 **Phani : merci pour les encouragements et je pense poster une fois par semaine.**

 **Han : merci et voici pour toi la** _ **suite**_

 **Nina : merci et très bonne observation, je peux situer mon histoire vers le XVème siècle.**

 **MISS PERFECT : j'ai cru comprendre que tu cherchais mademoiselle Swan donc je pense que se chapitre te contentera.**

 **Laau : merci et oui je pense avoir également lu cette fiction que j'ai trouvé excellente, comme tu l'as dit c'est dommage que son auteur de ne l'ai pas terminé. Je situerai cette fiction au XVème siècle et merci de me l'avoir fait remarqué, j'ai un peu trop de travail et recourir à une bêta serai une bonne idée.**

 **P.S : Malgré mes efforts, certaines choses m'échappent et j'aurais besoin d'une bêta qui me bousculerai et m'aiderai pour la correction de mes chapitres, ci cela intéresse quelqu'un**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 2 : Sélection**

POV Bella

La matinée avait été des plus éprouvantes, il avait fait un soleil de tous les diables. L'heure du diné n'était pas encore arrivé que je tenais à peine sur mes genoux. Je ne saurais comment l'expliquer mais cette journée me semblait des plus étranges, même les oiseaux étaient calmes.

Nous pauvres paysans vivons sur les terres du seigneur Aro, un roi tyrannique mais supportable malgré les lourdes taxes qu'il nous impose. Ses particularités les plus remarquables sont les soirées et les femmes qu'il collectionne. Je pestai de dégoûts, comment de jeunes filles pouvaient t'elles s'enticher d'un homme de plus d'une quarantaine d'années.

Le travail avait été écrasant ce mois ci, le seigneur de nos terres avait exigé plus de nous comme présent pour célébrer la naissance d'un de ses fils à laquelle nous n'avons pas été convié, mais bon qu'importe.

Il était tard, je fis signe à mon frère et ma sœur qu'on devait rentrer.

 **Raphaël, où sont les jumeaux ?** interrogeai-je mon frère ainé

 **Mère les a sommés de rentré »**

 **Mère les a sommés de rentrer tu as dit. Ces petits garnements ne perdent pas de temps** ; rétorqua la cadette l'air énervé

 **Graziella, ce sont des enfants »**

 **Or Bella, tu les gâtes trop »**

 **Bien les filles, de toute façon, quelques minutes de plus ou de moins. Je vais ranger le chariot, rassemblez les affaires »**

Raphaëlo éloigna, emportant avec lui les labeurs de la journée, nous nous occupions du reste. Je m'affaissai à rassembler les récoltes lorsque j'entendis des bruits étrangers de dos, je me retournai instantanément cherchant son origine. Je cru rêver car je ne vis rien mais lorsque le vent tourna, j'entendis à nouveau des bruits, des cavaliers, c'était des cavaliers.

Je me retournai de suite cherchant ma sœur du regard.

 **Cours Grace, cours** cria je lorsque ceux-ci entrèrent enfin dans mon champ de vision

Celle-ci me regarda d'incompréhension avant d'apercevoir à son tour les cavaliers et de courir.

 **Raphaël, Raphaël** m'époumonai je, courant de toute mes forces

 **Aie !** entendis-je crier derrière moi

Je me retournai, m'apercevant que j'avais perdu ma sœur de vu.

 **Grace, Raphaël** je regardai autour de moi ne retrouvant personne. **Grace, Raphaël**

J'aperçu enfin mon frère et lorsque je me rapprochai de lui, je fus rattrapé dans le dos et je ne sentis plus mes pieds toucher le sol.

 **Raphaël** il me regarda effaré lorsque je me sentis reposé sur une surface poilu et que je m'éloignai de lui. Celui-ci lâcha ce qu'il avait en main et se lança à ma poursuite

 **Bella, Bella** l'entendis je m'appeler

.

...

Je frappai et cria sur la porte, ma sœur et les autres filles qui nous entouraient pleuraient. _Mais que ce passe t'il ici, qu'a-t-on fait pour mériter cela, papa, maman_. Je devais être forte pour ma sœur, même ci nous n'avions que quelques mois d'écart, je me devais de veiller sur elle.

J'étais dans mes pensées lorsque je fus attiré par un bruit à l'extérieur, je me collais à la porte pour mieux entendre.

 **Où sont nos enfants, où sont nos filles** criaient les villageois. **C'est le seigneur Dimitri** les entendis je murmurer

Oh non l'héritier du seigneur Aro, il ne se déplaçait qu'en cas extrême. Un homme détestable et d'une arrogance sans limite.

 **N'ayant pas la journée devant moi, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins**

La populace se tue.

 **J'ai été mandaté par le seigneur de ces terres de trouver une nouvelle courtisane**

J'entendis des hurlements et des pleurs.

 **Pas ma fille** cria une femme. Le seigneur Dimitri ne s'en formalisa pas et continua

 **Les filles choisies seront donc toutes emmenés au château, celles n'ayant pas passées les premiers tests vous seront renvoyés à l'aube. Les autres seront gardés au château afin de subir les tests suivants, bien évidement pour le cas celles la, leurs parents recevront pour compensation une jument. La semaine passée, une seule sera maintenue et les terres de sa famille seront épargnées de trois générations de taxes.**

Je ne saisissais pas bien ce qui se passait mais il me semblait que la foule c'était calmée. J'entendis ensuite une voix que je reconnu comme celle de mon père.

 **Excusez-moi monseigneur, je suis un humble paysan. Et vos... vos hommes ont emmené avec eux mes filles**

Je cru entendre une voix puis un silence. Une voix que je ne pu identifier intervint.

 **Et combien de filles avez-vous ?**

 **D-deux monseigneur »**

Un nouveau silence, j'entendis de nouveau la voix de Dimitri.

 **Et bien, puisque notre hôte insiste »**

Puis j'entendis, des pas qui se rapprochaient, une clé tourna dans la serrure, je m'éloignai de la porte dans un mouvement brusque. Le seigneur Dimitri fut le premier à se montrer.

 **N'ayez pas peur où sont donc vos filles »**

Les autres s'étaient regroupés dans un coin de notre cellule. Mon père fit enfin son apparition tremblant et nous montra du doigt.

 **Oui, pas mal** Dimitri nous jaugeait du regard, nous dévisageant de la tête au pied, j'étais dégouté. **Allez-y**

Mon père ne paru pas comprendre la demande du seigneur, celui-ci s'agaça.

 **Choisissez l'une d'elle et ramenez-la avec vous »**

 **M-mais, choisir... entre mes filles »**

 **Je n'ai point de temps supplémentaire à vous consacrer donc veillez poser votre choix** ; le brusqua le seigneur

Il réfléchit un moment mais pas assez à mon avis avant de pointer du doigt ma sœur.

 **Bien, ceci étant** il fit signe à un homme qui empoigna ma sœur avant de la tirer à l'extérieur, cela fut de même pour mon père et ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux

Les autres filles éclatèrent à nouveau en sanglot et sans m'en rendre compte, je sentis aussi une larme couler sur ma joue, en quelques secondes il avait fait un choix entre ses enfants, sans un remord.

.

...

Nous avons été installées dans des chars et conduit jusqu'au château du seigneur Aro. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'avais peur, devenir une courtisane, une prostituée était le pire des châtiments.

Nous étions une quinzaine de fille alignées à l'entrée du château lorsqu'une femme d'une quarantaine d'années s'avança vers nous d'une démarque élégante et assuré. Les vêtements et son physique indiquaient clairement qu'elle n'était pas d'ici.

 **Mesdemoiselles tenez vous droite et gardez les rangs** ordonna un garde

La femme se rapprocha de nous et je pu mieux voir ses traits très tirés et qui tendaient à être sévères. Elle se mit au bout de la file et se mit à avancer lentement hochant légèrement la pour l'une ou l'autre. Lorsqu'elle arriva à ma hauteur, je priai intérieurement pour qu'elle passe sans même m'adresser un regard mais je fus vite déchanté.

Nous étions à présent 12 à franchir les portes arrière du château suivant la dame. Elle s'arrêta tout à coup et frappa dans ses mains puis une ligne de femmes aussi belles les une que les autres apparus.

 **Mesdames, veillez vous occuper d'elles** commanda t'elle aux femmes

Celles-ci acquiescèrent du chef et s'avancèrent prenant chacune d'entre nous par le bras. J'étais assez impressionnée par la force et la présence de cette femme à la peau d'Ebène, elle semblait malgré son statut de femme avoir une certaine autorité.

Je suivis la file sans rechigner, pour l'instant je ne voulais absolument par attirer l'attention. Nous traversâmes un long couloir jusqu'à l'entrée de gigantesques portes en bois et richement décorés. Quant elles s'ouvrirent, je cru rêver, nul d'autres mots mis à part magnifique pour décrire ce lieu qui s'ouvrait à moi.

Des fleurs partout, un énorme bassin, des bougies parfumées, un plafond drapé des plus fines étoffes, et de murs parsemés de magnifiques dessins. Je n'eus nullement le temps de contempler plus ce beau spectacle lorsque je fus précipité à travers la pièce. On avança jusqu'à une petite porte avant de la franchir. Je fus séparée des autres me retrouvant devant une baignoire.

 **Déshabille toi** ordonna la jeune femme accompagnant ayant enfin décidé de parler, je fis une grimace à sa demande. **Ne sois pas si prude, je t'ai demandé de te déshabillé** elle soupira. **Ou si tu ne t'en sens pas capable, on peut toujours demander de l'aide**

Je vis la menace dans ses yeux et je me dévêtis à contre cœur. Une fois entièrement nu, elle m'indiqua de pénétrer dans la baignoire d'eau savonneuse et prit une éponge avant de commencer à frotter vigoureusement mon corps. J'avais envie de hurler de douleur tellement je sentais qu'elle allait m'arracher la peau. Elle s'acharna de la même manière sur mes cheveux et dès qu'elle estima que j'étais propre elle me rinça et me balança une tunique blanche.

 **Suis-moi »**

Elle quitta la pièce et je la suivis tant bien que mal dans une pièce où les autres filles déjà propres attendaient. J'y demeurai quelques instants avant qu'on ne vienne me chercher. Je traversai une porte me retrouvant à nouveau face à la femme de notre arrivé.

Dans la pièce je remarquai plusieurs instruments bizarres et un garde à l'entrée.

 **Comment vous nomme-t-on ?** sa voix me fit sursauté, c'était paradoxale une voix si douce pour une femme tellement rigide

 **Hum !** fut la seule chose logique qui sorti de ma bouche, elle semblait quelque peu agacé

 **Vous avez bien un nom ? »**

 **Oui, Isabella... Isabella Marie Swan** bégayai je

 **Bien** elle se détourna de moi et inscrivit quelque chose sur un bout de papier. **Avancez**

C'est à ce moment que tout débuta, elle prit mes mesures, ma taille, ma poitrine, mon tour de hanche, elle alla même jusqu'à palper mes seins, mon ventre et je du me faire violence afin de ne pas réagir.

 **Remontez votre robe, installez vous sur le futon et écarte les cuisses** ; ordonna t'elle, je la regardai interloqué

Je pouvais laisser passer les attouchements mais si elle pensait que j'allais me coucher devant elle, elle se méprenait.

Je la regardai avec un air de défis, elle me fixa sans siller. Puis tout à coup elle fit un signe et je ne compris que lorsqu'on me souleva du sol pour m'installer sur le futon.

 **Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, j'ai douze filles à voir. Cessez de jouer les pucelles sinon je vous laisserai en charge de quelqu'un d'autre**

Son ton était neutre mais je vis la menace dans ses yeux. Résigner, je desserrai mes points et baissai les yeux m'exécutant l'homme qui me tenait jusqu'à là me relâcha. Je regardai le plafond de la salle pendant que j'écartai les jambes, je devais absolument penser à autre chose. Immédiatement, je senti quelque chose de froid entrer à moi et m'écriai de surprise. Je ressenti une légère douleur et puis rien.

 **J'en ai terminé, vous pouvez vous retirer »**

Il ne fallu pas me le dire deux fois. Je rabaissai immédiatement mon vêtement avant de me hâter en direction de la sorti.

Je fus ramené aux autres et nous passâmes tant bien que mal la nuit sur les seuls coussins mis à notre disposition.

.

...

Je fus réveillé le matin par le soleil. Je paniquai tout d'abord ignorant l'endroit où je me trouvai avant de me rappeler des évènements de la veille.

 **Mesdemoiselles** entendis je nous sommer

Je me redressai, remarquant la femme de la veille suivit de cinq hommes, un seul se trouvait près d'elle, les autres à l'arrière.

 **Celles qui entendront leurs noms devront s'avancer »**

Mon cœur se mit à battre à vivre allure, _pitié_ _faites qu'elle ne prononce pas mon nom_.

 **Anaïs, Leïla, Karine, Rebekah et Irène**

Les interpellés avancèrent à contre cœur, je soufflais me relaxant, je pourrais rentrer chez moi. Je fus vite déchanté lorsqu'elle ordonna.

 **Elles ne sont pas convenables, veillez les renvoyer**

Mon cœur rata un battement, j'avais été maintenu.

.

...

Nous avions été ramenées dans la salle des courtisanes et étions à présent sept, je sentais mon univers disparaitre. Nous avions pris un bain parfumées et avions été préparées par les autres courtisanes. Une fois prête, nous fumes revêtit d'autres vêtements plus soyeux, plus luxueux et conduit dans une pièce avec une grande table remplis de mets plus délicieux les uns que les autres.

Nous nous installâmes, je mourais de fin. Je m'apprêtai à manger suivant le rythme des autres lorsque j'eus un déclic. Je mis mes mains sur mes genoux et baissai les yeux, je commençai ainsi la grève de la faim.

Après le repas, nous fumes reconduit dans une pièce assez spéciale et je m'écriai presque de joie. La salle donnait dehors sur un magnifique jardin d'intérieur, des lilas, des iris, des orchidées. Dans la pièce principale, une bibliothèque, des matériaux de dessins et des peintures. Etant issus d'une famille très pauvres je métrisais peu la lecture. J'avais eu la chance de tomber sur quelques livres mais une bibliothèque, c'était magnifique.

Je n'arrivais pas à décrypter tous les mots mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lire ces merveilleux ouvrages, profitant un tant soit peu du seul avantage de cette prison doré.

La nuit tombé, je fis le même théâtre, m'abstenant de manger. Je repris de plus belle le lendemain.

.

...

C'était le moment de détente. Je fus sorti de ma lecture par une voix forte.

 **Il m'a été reporté que vous vous priviez de nourriture** le ton de sa voix était couverte de reproche

 **Je ne veux rien** dis je sans la regarder

 **Cette attitude borné ne conviendra certainement pas au maitre** s'exclama la dame qui se chargeai de nous

 **Vous m'en voyez navré mais c'est** _ **mon**_ **comportement** déclarai je en défis, elle réfléchit un moment, je me sentis proche d'une victoire

 **Alors soit, c'est un tout ou rien. Tant que vous vous bornerez à ne pas vous nourrir, il en sera de même pour les autres** elle me tourna le dos. **Faites moi savoir lorsque vos retrouverez la raison** elle s'en alla

Je fus sous le choc, comment pouvaient-ils. Non, ils ne se permettraient pas de risquer notre santé à toutes. Non, ils ne le peuvent pas.

Je compris vite que j'avais tord lorsque après la distraction, nous fumes conduit dans les chambres.

.

...

Le lendemain, toujours pas de repas, directement dans la salle de distraction.

 **Bella, Bella** je levai les yeux de mon bouquin

 **Oui Jessica** murmurai je épuisé

 **Tu es blêmes, je m'inquiets** murmura une amie du village que je connaissais depuis quelques années

 **Cesse de t'en faire, je vais bien** je lui adressai un faible sourire. **Et toi, tu as l'air épuisé**

Elle rougit et baissa les yeux à ma remarque.

 **C'est juste un manque d'alimentation »**

Je compris tout de suite, on les avait privés de nourriture par ma faute. Je jetai un regard sur les autres, elles semblent toutes aussi épuisées, je me sentais tellement coupable, j'avais été borné, égoïste et les autres en payaient le prix.

Je me levais et m'adressai à l'un d'un garde. Celui-ci ne me laissa pas débuter ma phrase qu'il s'en alla et revint avec un autre homme, celui que j'avais vu près de la dame.

 **Êtes-vous enfin devenu raisonnable** s'exclama t'il en s'approchant

 **En ai je seulement le choix** crachai je nerveuse, il sourit. **Monsieur, veillez transmettre le message que je me suis résigné**

 **Certainement mais appelez moi Jacob »**

 **Non, je le ne pense pas** il rit de plus belle avant de s'en aller

.

...

Le soir venu, les gardes vint nous chercher mais ne nous conduis pas immédiatement à nos chambres.

Nous étions toutes assises et les filles soupiraient de bonheur. Je les regardai manger et fixai mon plat à mon tour j'avais mal au cœur. _Vas-y Bella, si tu ne le fais pas la punition risque d'être pire_. Je soufflais et mis une bouché dans ma bouche. Je la mâchouillais et l'envalais. Encore quelques bouchés et c'est bon, je me motivais.

Après le diner, je retournai dans les chambres et m'endormis.

 **FIN DU CHAPITRE**

Merci de m'avoir suivie et d'être arrivé jusqu'ici.

J'espère que cela vous a plus, je vous adore.

J'ai hâte de connaitre vos avis donc Reviews reviews please...


	3. Chapter 3 : Désespoir

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous !**

 **Salut à vous, désolé de trainer pour les posts mais je suis en pleine ré-correction des chapitres.**

 **Merci à : Selma29052001, Addictiob13, Loupa4, Grazie, Cloums, Canada02, Nash-elle, Patoum (la rencontre est pour bientôt), Gaellezjey, vos reviews m'ont fait super plaisir et me boostes.**

 **Ainsi qu'à ceux qui me suivent et qui m'ont ajoutée à leurs favoris.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 3 : Désespoir**

Cinq jours déjà, plus que deux et je serai de retour chez moi. Notre routine au château avait été agrémentée de quelques discussions avec les autres courtisanes lors de nos bains. Elles nous parlaient de leur vie, des avantages et des inconvénients qu'elles en rapportaient ainsi que leurs besoins. Je ne participais que très rarement à ces discussions préférant rester en retrait. Les femmes qui composaient le harem étaient toutes très belles, de différents âges et des étrangères. Elles aimaient à nous apprendre comment nous maquiller, nous coiffer marcher ainsi que différentes activités relaxantes. Le parfum et la peinture étaient leurs accessoires préférées, selon elles savoir comment les appliquées nous permettait le regard de n'importe que homme.

.

...

Le soleil s'était déjà couché lorsque nous fumes convoquées.

 **Mesdemoiselles** nous invita la dame à la suivre

Après avoir traversé un couloir, nous franchîmes une porte et je fis ébloui toute la pièce était illuminée de bijoux et de pierres précieuses.

 **Mesdemoiselles, vous pouvez emporter tout ce que vous pourrez porter sur votre personne** nous incita la dame dont on ne connaissait toujours pas le nom

Nous l'inspectâmes un moment du regard cherchant le piège avant que la première ne se jette sur les bijoux, suivit par d'autres. Mon amie s'apprêtait à en faire de même lorsque je la retins par le bras.

 **N'y va pas Jessica, le seigneur de ces terres n'offre jamais par gratuité** la préviens je, elle fit une moue

 **Mais le mien si** entendis je murmurer derrière mon dos, je sursautais. **Si je vous ai fait peur, veiller m'en excuser**

Je l'ignorai, continuant de fixer mon amie qui finalement m'obéit. C'était encore ce dénommé Jacob, je remarquai que depuis ma vaine tentative de rébellion, il gardait toujours un œil sur moi me surveillant de son regard perçant. Il ne me faisait pas peur loin de là mais j'avais une drôle d'impression en ce qui le concerne.

Remarquant mon manque d'intérêt à son égard, il finit par sourire et s'éloigna de nous.

 **Bonne fin de soirée, Isabella**

.

...

Demain, le dernier jour.

Dans la salle d'eau, les commentaires fusaient entre les courtisanes.

 **Que se passe-t-il ?** s'intéressa Jessica

 **Lord Edward est au château**

 **Lord Edward ?** s'étonna mon amie, je m'éloignais du bassin, les ra contages de femmes ne m'avaient jamais intéressé

 **C'est un très bel homme** sourit la courtisane rêveuse avant de faire une grimace. **Mais il est froid**

Une autre prit la parole.

 **Habituellement il ne revient pas avant deux mois passés**

 **Je l'ai servi hier soir** intervint une blonde qui se rapprocha de nous. **Et il se pourrait que l'une d'entre vous lui soit offerte**

Je fis tomber la bouteille de parfum que je tenais entre mes mains attirant l'attention des autres. Celle-ci fut rapidement dissoute lorsque la blonde intervint à nouveau.

 **Quelle chanceuse, il est vraiment très beau dans les avoisinants de sa trentième année**

 **Je croyais qui n'aimait pas les brunes, je ne l'ai jamais vu s'en approcher** commenta une autre

 **Oui, c'est ce fait qui semble étrange** la blonde réfléchit. **Chose sure, ces deux indiens sont bel et bien là pour en désigner une parmi vous et si c'est exacte, ils l'emmèneront avec eux**

 **Tu en es sure Arel** ; interrogea une autre courtisane

 **Je peux te dire que j'en suis même convaincue**

 _Quoi, quittez mon pays, ma famille même ci j'en voulais un peu à mon père pour m'en aller dans un lieu inconnu avec des étrangers, afin d'y être traité comme une catin, hors de question._

Même ci nous étions sept et qu'il y avait très peu de raison afin que cela tombe sur moi, je m'étais mise en quête d'un moyen pour m'enfuir, on était jamais trop prévenant.

.

...

Le moment était enfin arrivé, ce soir, je m'en irais de cette prison dorée, ce qui allait me manquer, mes précieux livres. La dame vint à nous toujours affublé son air sévère.

 **Mesdemoiselles, il est l'heure pour nous de nous dire au revoir** ; clama t'elle, elle n'aimait décidément pas à perdre son temps

Elle fit signe à deux gardes d'avancer.

 **Monsieur, veillez conduire immédiatement Isabella aux chambres afin qu'elle puisse se reposer avant notre voyage, connaissant son attitude revêche, je doute qu'elle veille manger quoique ce soit ce soir**

Lorsqu'elle avait prononcé mon nom, je m'étais cru mourir. Seigneur, pourquoi moi. J'ai toujours été bonne, pure et aimante envers ma famille. J'ai toujours respecté mes ainés et protégé mes cadets, alors pourquoi moi.

J'étais en état de choc lorsque je me retrouvai dans la chambre qui à cet instant était si vide, je n'avais même pas pu dire au revoir aux autres. Je sortis de ma léthargie me rappelant que je devais m'enfuir et vite.

Je me mis à parcourir ma chambre de long en large, il me fallait attendre. Lorsque le moment fut venu, on me conduit comme à l'habitude dans la salle de baignade.

 **Donc c'est elle** commenta les autres courtisanes lorsque je fis mon entrer. **Bienvenue**

Elles s'avancèrent et m'enlacèrent, je m'écroulai en larme.

 **Pauvre petite** me prirent elles en pitié

 **Je vous en pris, aidez moi à me sauver, je ne veux pas, je veux rentrer chez moi** pleurnichai je

 **Désolé mais nous ne pouvons pas, nous sommes toutes aussi prisonnières de cet endroit et ne le quittons sans permission du maitre**

J'éclatai à nouveau, je n'avais pas pris l'habitude de me livrer aux autres mais que pouvais je faire d'autre, je n'avais aucun autre moyen de me sauver.

 **Cesse de pleurnicher** pesta Arel toujours dure et froide

 **Arel, elle est encore jeune** intervint un autre

 **Elle n'est pas plus jeune que nous autre au début, pas plus jeune que Marine qui n'a que 16ans. Plus vite elle s'y habituera et mieux cela sera pour elle. Je sais que le seigneur Edward a été très généreux envers sa famille. C'est un conseil** elle s'avança et se teint devant moi. **Il m'a déjà prise dans son lit et je tiens à te préciser qu'il est très exigeant donc cesse ces enfantillages qui à présent n'ont plus lieu d'être** elle se retourna et commença à peigner ses longs cheveux d'or. **A présent tu es une dame du plaisir, ne l'oublie pas**

Sur ces mots elle quitta la pièce, je restai immobile sous le choc.

 **Une dame du plaisir** répétai je ses derniers mots

 **Oui Bella, ton rôle à présent est de satisfaire l'homme à qui tu appartiens et uniquement cela** ; déclara une autre avec une voix pleine de quiétude. **Cela me fait penser** **qu'on ne t'a rien appris concernant cet art**

Les filles présentes dans la pièce eurent l'air plus choqué que moi à ses paroles ce que je trouvais parfaitement absurde. C'était ma vie qui était gâchée, c'était moi qui était offerte telle un cadeau et transporté à l'autre bout du monde, pas de beau mariage, pas de famille.

 **Rima tais toi, dame Sue nous l'a interdit** ; la prévint une autre, Rima souffla d'avoir esquivé une faute

J'étais décidément hors de la discussion.

Je décidai d'oublier mes idées d'évasion, à quoi bon, je n'y arriverai pas de toute façon. Au levée du jour, je serai offerte à un homme donc je connais rien et qui a la réputation d'être froid et exigeant puis, je serais conduit dans un pays étranger donc je ne connais un traite mot de la langue. Le plus triste est que je ne pourrais pas dire au revoir à ma famille, Raphaël, Grace, les jumeaux, ma mère. Ma mère, cette femme ci aimante, mon absence lui brisera le cœur.

Je sanglotais à nouveau à la pensé de cette femme si douce qui m'avait mise au monde, les raisons de choix pour mon père seront toujours pour moi un vrai mystère. Et mon père, mon géniteur, ma bouche était si amer, les mots me manquaient.

Une famille, finalement cela restera pour moi qu'un rêve, un vint espoir d'un avenir. Mon avenir était là, une fois en Amérique je ne pourrais plus jamais rentrer chez moi, je ne serai plus jamais libre même ce soir j'étais surveillé pour empêcher que je ne m'échappe.

.

...

Je me réveillai lorsque la dame pénétra dans ma chambre et enleva les draps qui me recouvraient.

 **Veillez m'en excusez madame mais nous sommes assez pressé, nous devons vous préparer pour le voyage**

Sur le coup je fus en état de choc de tant de politesse en mon égard. Certes, le ton de sa voix était toujours aussi froid et neutre mais ne tonnait plus comme un ordre impératif. Elle était accompagnée de deux jeunes femmes et sans un mot je les suivis céda à leurs ordres car à quoi bon, cela se ferait de gré ou de force.

Je fus nettoyée, habillée et coiffée pour le voyage. Je n'avais pas faim, je refusais donc de nourrir.

.

...

J'avais été installé dans une cabine assez luxueuse comprenant deux chambres. La mienne était simplement décorée mais avec des pièces très chics, rien qu'au touché je pu sentir que le bois était très chères.

J'avais été embarqué dans un carrosse en compagnie de la dame et du dénommé Jacob qui ne m'avaient quittés d'une seule seconde. Je m'étais dit à un instant que je pourrais sauter du carrosse, courir dans la forêt mais à quoi bon, ils auront vite fait de me rattraper. _Résignation, résignation, quel douce parfum tu as_.

J'étais assise sur mes draps de soie attendant que l'ancre soit levé afin d'adresser mes adieux définitifs à la terre qui m'a vu naitre.

De très légers coups furent donner à la porte avec que celle-ci ne s'ouvre. La dame sévère d'une quarantaine d'année fit son apparition tenant un plateau entre ses mains. Elle s'avança et le déposa sur la commode à gauche du lit avant de ce placer face à moi, je ne lui adressai pas un regard continuant à fixer mes mains.

 **Madame** tenta t'elle

 **Vous pouvez le rapporter je n'en ai aucunement le besoin** murmurai je tête baissé, elle soupira agacée

 **Cette attitude entêté et borné ne vous mènera nulle part** ; elle avait prononcé ces mots dans un murmure

 **C'est bien pour ce caractère entêté et borné que vous avez porté votre choix** soupirai-je à mon tour, je découvrais une certaine béatitude dans la contemplation de mes mains

 **Et alors que comptez vous faire, vous lasser mourir** tenta elle ses mots sonna dans ma tête telle une idée. **Ah non ! Enlevez-vous immédiatement cela de la tête**

Venait elle de lire mes pensées ou quoi ?

Elle soupira à nouveau mais de frustration.

 **Le maitre m'a demandé de vous informer de votre rôle**

 **Je le sais mieux que personne** _ **mon**_ **rôle** pestai je frissonnant à mes propres pensées

 **Et bien non,** _ **vous**_ **n'en savez rien** elle avait haussé momentanément le ton me faisant sursauter. **Madame** reprit elle contenance. **Le maitre vous laisse le choix**

Je relevai la tête surprise qu'entendait-elle par là.

 **Votre unique rôle est de donner un héritier au maitre. Une fois cela fait, vous serrez libre d'aller ou bon vous semble ou bien de rester si le désir vous en prenait mais il va de soit qu'au cas contraire, vous ne pourrez emporter l'enfant**

 **Donc si je lui donne cet enfant, je pourrais rentrer chez moi**

 **Ou aller ou bon vous semble**

J'hochai la tête lui signifiant que je avais compris, peut être que ce serait pour moi ma chance, une échappatoire mais avec un dilemme qui semblait tellement difficile.

 **De ce fait vous devez vous nourrir convenablement** enchaina t'elle en rapprochant le plateau de pain et de fromage

Sans d'autres mots elle le posa sur le lit près de moi et tourna les talons.

 **Attend...** essayai-je de a retenir

 **Sue** murmura t'elle en se retournant. **Je me nomme Sue, bonne appétit madame** ; conclu t'elle refermant la porte sur son passage

Je restai interdite fixant le plateau qu'elle m'avait apporté. Dans cinq jours je débarquerais en Amérique afin de rencontrer Lord Edward qui changera ma vie à jamais.

 **FIN DU CHAPITRE**

Fin du chapitre

Merci de m'avoir suivie et d'être arrivé jusqu'ici.

J'espère que cela vous a plus, je vous adore.

J'ai hâte de connaitre vos avis donc Reviews reviews please...


	4. Chapter 4 : Lord Edward

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous !**

 **Salut à vous. Après réflexion, j'ai décidé de modifier le résumé de ma fiction mais rien de très flagrant.**

 **J'espère que cela ne vous gênera pas trop. En commun accord avec ma beta je me suis rendu compte que la notion ''dark'' était très forte donc...**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir cette nouvelle évolution qui restera tout de même sombre.**

 **Merci à : Selma29052001 (merci, je suis ravi que tu es apprécié le chapitre précédant je te laisse découvrir le suivant), Floridianna, gaellezjey, Grazie, Da (t'inquiet ma fiction évolue en M), Canada02, Guest, vous êtes super, vos mots me touchent.**

 **Ainsi qu'à ceux qui me suivent et qui m'ont ajoutée à leurs favoris.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 4 : Lord Edward**

POV Bella

Je redoutai ce moment depuis que j'avais posé le pied à terre. La calèche s'était arrêté devant un grand manoir mais je ne pouvais en admirer la beauté la nuit étant déjà bien avancé. Je traversai l'allée principale à la hâte sous les pas de Sue qui me conduit à travers un long couloir avec un chandelier dans la main. Je la suivis en silence, le cœur battant.

Le voyage était passé à une vitesse folle. Durant toute la traversé, je n'avais plus revu le dénommé Jacob passant toutes mes journées dans ma cabine. Mon teint était pâle et surement blafard mais qu'importe, il avait toujours été comme cela et je n'éprouvais pas spécialement le plaisir à être jolie me dirigeant tout droit dans l'encre de celui qui décidera à présent de ma vie.

Sue s'occupait de moi, s'assurant que je me nourrice convenablement mais je ne rechignais plus à le faire sachant ce qu'une mal nutrition pourrais causer. Son teint foncé et ses cheveux continuellement attachés en chignon parfait contrastait bien à l'image qu'elle voulait transmettre. Elle ne riait jamais, ne dormait presque pas et ne parlait pas plus que nécessaire ce qui me convenait assez bien.

Je continuai à effectuer un pas devant l'autre lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant une porte qu'elle ouvrit. Je tombais sur la vision d'une chambre qui m'aurait semblé magnifique si la situation avait été autre.

 **-Votre chambre** m'indiqua elle. **Je dois vous préparer, le maitre sera bientôt là** j'avais hoché la tête ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre

Sue m'invita à pénétrer dans la pièce afin de mieux l'observer. Devant moi se dressait un lit en balequin d'une taille imposante entièrement recouvert d'un voile, une coiffeuse rempli de parfum, une grande armoire, plus que je n'avais jamais eu. J'étais émerveillée mais me contenait, Sue se contenta de rester au pas de la porte étudiant mes réactions.

Celle ci approcha ensuite et commença à défaire ma robe de voyage avant de me conduire jusqu'à la pièce adjacente, une sale d'eau. Une fois immergé dans le bain parfumé, elle me frotta la peau et me lava les cheveux, sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais commencé à trembler à chacun de ses toucher.

Une fois le bain terminé, Sue me sécha et me reconduit dans la chambre. Elle me passa une robe de nuit en soie blanche très fine que j'enfilai sans aucun vêtement en dessous. Ensuite, elle m'assied sur la coiffeuse et me peigna les cheveux avant de les parfumer. Elle voulu me maquiller mais je m'y opposai. Certes je m'étais résigné à mon sort mais je n'avais nullement envi de plaire à cet homme, qu'il accomplisse sa tâche et me rende ma liberté.

Sue voulu insister mais se résigna. Elle m'invita à m'installer sur le lit couvert de draps blancs de soie et quitta la pièce sans un mot. Une fois seule, une larme coula sur ma joue, dans quelques instants j'allais offrir à un inconnu la chose la plus précieuse que j'avais chéri, ma virginité.

Après quelques minutes qui parurent interminables, j'entendis des voix derrière ma porte.

 **-Is she lends ?** Interrogea une voix douce et calme. _« Est-elle prête ? »_

 **-Yes My Lord** rétorqua la voix de Sue

 **-Well.** _« Bien »_

Je ne compris pas un mot de ce qu'ils se disaient, ils parlaient dans la langue de ce pays, ce qui m'inquiéta encore plus. Puis tout à coup j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Un homme très beau et aux cheveux bronzés en bataille pénétra dans la pièce. Il s'avança et s'arrêta à quelques pas de moi avant de me jaugé d'un regard inexpressif. J'eus un hoquet de peur lorsqu'il s'avança et saisi le chandelier présent dans la pièce avant de me tourner le dos et de s'en aller me laissant qu'une petite bougie éclairer la pièce. Je soupirai d'incompréhension et de soulagement.

Peut être n'était je finalement pas à son goût, peut être avait il finalement changé d'avis, qu'importe car il était parti.

Je m'apprêtais à me jeter dans les draps lorsque j'entendis à nouveau la porte s'ouvrir sur lui.

- **Non, non** commençai je à marmonner faiblement

Il s'avança jusqu'à la coiffeuse et commença à se dévêtir.

 **-Vous avez été informé de la raison de votre présence en ces lieux je pense** ; brisa t'il le silence dans un français parfait sans aucune expression

Ses mots traversèrent mon corps comme un courant d'air glacial, il n'y avait aucune émotion, aucun sentiment dans le ton de sa voix, uniquement de l'indifférence.

 **-Oui** lâchai je d'un trait me donnant du courage, je ne devais lui montrer que j'avais peur

 **-Quelques précisions alors. Votre est présence du et uniquement au fait que vous me donniez un héritier** _ **mâle**_ insista t'il sur le dernier mot, son ton était d'un calme et d'une froideur à glacer le sang. **Ensuite vous serrez libre d'aller où bon vous semble.**

 **-Je croyais que je devais juste vous donner un enfant** m'étonnai je à prononcer autant de mots

 **-Je ne tolérerai qu'un garçon** lâcha t'il d'un ton dur, je me tu de peur, que pouvait il me faire si je ne tombais pas enceinte. **En ce qui concerne les règles de la demeure, Sue vous en fera part.**

Il ne rajouta rien et s'avança vers moi vêtit uniquement de son sous vêtement. A chacun de ses pas vers moi, je sentais l'enfer arriver avec lui mais j'étais immobile, impuissante, je ne pouvais rien. Lorsqu'il se teint afin devant moi, il s'arrêta. Il était grand, bien plus grand que moi et forcement fort, dans ses bras je ne pourrais être qu'à sa merci.

 **-Otez votre robe madame** ordonna t'il

Je fis la sourde oreille, je n'arrivais pas à le faire, je ne contrôlais plus mes membres, ils semblaient tellement lourd. Il soupira d'agacement à mon manque de réaction me sortant de mes pensées. Il était déjà assez froid, inutile d'attiser davantage sa colère, à contre cœur je me relevais faisant glisser ma robe.

Je mourrais de honte et baissai les yeux, je sentis un léger regard à mon encontre mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, me perturbant davantage.

Il m'attrapa les épaules et me poussa jusqu'au lit, je m'y couchais telle une poupée. Je réprimai un frison à son contact sur ma peau tremblant légèrement. Une fois allongé, il montant sur le lit se tenant juste au dessus de moi. Mon frisson se transforma très vite en dégoût lorsque je sentis sa langue sur la peau de mon cou. Il y déposa des baisers tout le long avant de s'arrêter à un endroit précis qu'il mordilla me faisant serre la mâchoire de malaise, cela laisserait probablement une marque. Ne s'en formalisant pas, il continua son exploration jusqu'à ma poitrine, s'arrêtant au niveau de mes seins qu'il susurra et mordilla, embrassant chacun à son tour.

Je ne savais pas quoi ressentir à cet instant, aucun plaisir, aucune douleur, juste la sensation d'un corps étranger frottant le mien.

Je sursautai lorsque je sentis sa main longer ma cuisse et s'arrêter au niveau de ma féminité. Ce geste m'affola et je voulu m'échapper. Il le comprit surement car il reposa son corps un moment sur le mien, arrêta tout mouvement de ma part et m'empêchant de bouger. Lorsqu'il me sentit surement me calmer, il reprit avec ses gestes, remontant à nouveau sa main et introduisant un doigt en moi. Je sentis un légère gène, mon bas ventre me brulait, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour m'empêcher de gémir. Prenant son temps, il introduit un deuxième doigt et commença des mouvements de vas et vient. Je me sentais étrange, je ne pouvais expliquer ce sentiment mais tout mon corps me brulait, ses gestes avaient des effets des plus bizarre lorsque je sentis un liquide couler sur mes cuisses. Après quelques instants, il retira ses doigts et je le vis se redresser lorsque je cru mourir. Une douleur intense me fit couler des larmes lorsque je le sentis s'introduire d'un coup en moi, je me mordis la lèvre à nouveau pour m'empêcher de pleurer. Je me sentis pleurer davantage mais en silence lorsqu'il débuta ses mouvements de va et vient à l'intérieur de mon corps et que nos sueurs se mélangèrent. Je serrais les draps de mes points me donnant du courage pour passer ce moment. Après quelques poussés, quelque chose de chaud se déversa en moi dans un grognement sourd, le seul son que j'entendis de sa part et il se retira. En ayant fini avec moi, il se redressa et se retourna à la coiffeuse avant de commencer à se rhabillé.

La pièce était très peu éclairée et mes yeux étaient embués donc je ne pouvais déduire ses actions qu'aux bruits que je percevais. J'étais restée allongé sur le lit dans la même position dans laquelle il m'y avait posé et n'avait fait aucun bruit.

Une fois fini, sans même prendre la peine de me regarder, il m'informa :

 **-Vous ne pouvez quitter le domaine sans autorisation.**

Et il s'en alla. Je sautai du lit afin de me refugier dans un coin de la pièce. Il me fallait absolument me tenir loin de cet emplacement, lieu de mon déshonore.

Vous ne pouvez quitter le domaine sans autorisation, c'était tout. Il m'avait prise dans ce lit et ne m'avait adressé aucun regard une fois l'acte accompli. Et sa dernière phrase, je la répétai dans ma tête telle une léthargie. J'avais rapproché mes genoux de mon torse les entourant de mes bras, je me sentais si mal, si sale. J'avais ressenti la plus terrible douleur de ma vie et je la ressentirai encore et encore jusqu'à ce que cet homme à la beauté du diable se lasse ou obtienne ce qu'il attend de moi. J'étais devenu un instrument, juste un corps et un ventre, une machine à produire et à se reproduire. Je pleurais, j'avais tellement mal. Quel sort fatidique.

Lorsque je repensai à son touché, à sa voix et à son regard froid, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir autre chose que du dégoût. Un dégoût de lui et maintenant, la poupée de chiffon que j'étais devait accomplir son devoir, ce pour quoi elle était là et laisser tomber le sentimentalisme.

Je fus sorti de mes sombres pensées lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Je fus soudainement pris par un mouvement de panique, ce pourrait il que soit encore lui ? Je soupirai de soulagement lorsque je vis Sue passer la porte, tenant un petit panier avec elle. Elle posa le panier au sol et se précipita à ma suite m'apercevant dénudé dans un coin de la pièce.

 **-Madame ?** Ces traits étaient moins durs et elle paraissait réellement inquiète. **Vous allez attraper froid, venez** ; elle posa ses mains sur mes épaules et m'entraina jusqu'à salle d'eau

A cet instant ma nudité ne me dérangea guère, je ne ressentais que cette profonde douleur. Elle me fit asseoir sur un tabouret et s'en alla avant de revenir avec un seau d'eau chaude qu'elle versa dans la baignoire avant de la tiédir. Elle m'invita à m'avancer et je senti une vague de plaisir lorsque l'eau entra au contact de ma peau.

 **-Je vais changer les draps.**

Les draps, je me réveillai à cette mention. Ces linges immaculés et maintenant salis. Je me ressaisi et fermai un instant les yeux tentant de profiter de ce moment de relaxation.

Après le bain, Sue m'habilla d'une autre robe de nuit avant de quitter la pièce.

 **-Bonne nuit madame** m'adressa t'elle avant de refermer la porte

Je me retrouvai dans le noir, incapable de remonter sur ce lit, je me couchais sur le petit canapé ornant la pièce essayant tant bien que mal de dormir.

.

...

Je me réveillai à des coups donnés sur la porte. Je me redressai me rappelant que je l'avais verrouillé dans un espoir de trouver le sommeil. J'avais mal, tellement mal. Les évènements de la soirée et la nuit passé sur ce canapé inconfortable m'avaient courbaturée. Je m'avançai tant bien que mal jusqu'à la porte que j'ouvris croissant le regard observateur de Sue. Elle était munie d'une petite bassine et d'une serviette. Elle pénétra dans la chambre et scruta la pièce, elle tomba sur le lit et fronça les sourcils mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

 **-Veillez à ne plus verrouiller cette porte, le maitre déteste les contrariétés inutiles** me conseilla t'elle, j'hochai la tête en réponse

Je fis ma toilette et picorai à peine mon petit déjeuné qu'on me servit à la suite. Sue m'avait proposé de visiter le reste de la maison, la bibliothèque ou au moins les jardins mais je les avais tous décliner prétextant me sentir mal après le long voyage que j'avais effectué. Elle n'insista pas.

J'avais donc passé la journée dans ma chambre, fixant mon reflet dans le miroir ou le lit. Après avoir sauté le déjeuné, je me retrouvai devant un plat bien garni en soirée sous le regard sévère de Sue.

 **-Vous devez manger madame, votre corps à besoin de force pour être fort et en bonne santé** commanda Sue

 **-Et surtout pour porter votre tant convoité héritier** ; crachai je amer qu'on me prenne pour une imbécile

 **-Certainement** acquiesça t'elle. **Votre présence est essentiellement vouée à ce but**.

 **-Merci** murmurai je dans un sarcasme

Une chose que je notai sur cette femme aux traits toujours tirées était belle et bien son manque de tact, elle savait à vous remettre sur terre.

Sur cette petite échange, mon geôlier m'observa terminer entièrement mon plat, n'admettant aucun refus. Elle fit débarrassée et après mon bain, me prépara à une nouvelle nuit en enfer.

Cette fois, il ne se formalisa pas des banalités d'usage dans la courtoisie d'une conversation et passa immédiatement à la raison de visite. La deuxième nuit fut moins difficile à vivre, il n'y avait plus de douleur. J'étais restée rigide tout le long et quant il eut fini, il s'en alla.

La semaine se passa ainsi, je me levais, passais mes journées dans ma chambre et recevais ces visites la nuit tombé. Puis ces visites se firent de moins en moins fréquentent, une fois après deux, voir trois nuits. Ce qui me permis de me redécouvrir, d'être moins casernière.

Il était tant que je cesse de pleurer mon malheur. Après m'avoir donc fait visiter le manoir, Sue limita mes déplacements à trois pièces, un petit salon, le jardin et la bibliothèque. Afin de me faire passer le temps, elle entreprit de m'apprendre le protocole ainsi que la langue. En effet, en dehors d'elle et de Jacob que j'avais rencontré à de rares occasions, aucun membre du personnel ne maitrisait le français, rendant mes journées silencieuses, cela faisait plus d'un mois que ma vie était rythmée ainsi.

 **FIN DU CHAPITRE**

Merci de m'avoir suivie et d'être arrivé jusqu'ici.

J'espère que cela vous a plus, je vous adore.

J'ai hâte de connaitre vos avis donc Reviews reviews please...


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous !**

 **Salut à vous,**

 **Je reviens pour vous annoncer que j'ai réattribué le Dark Edward à une nouvelle fiction que je posterai d'ici quelques jours.**

 **Merci à : Leyasweetheart (merci, c'est super), Luciole26, Nedwige Stew, Grelleyjey, Grazie, Selma29052001, Waouh à vous pour vos supers reviews.**

 **Ainsi qu'à ceux qui me suivent et qui m'ont ajoutée à leurs favoris ''n'oubliez pas d'apporter votre contribution''.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 5 :**

J'étais dans le jardin, profitant de la chaleur du soleil et de ses effets bénéfiques su ma peau. Après quelques semaines, je me sentais à présent mieux, moins étrangère dans cette immense demeure.

Je remarquai que le manoir était un peu plus agité qu'à l'accoutumer, les serviteurs semblaient courir de partout.

A cette agitation, je saisis que le maitre des lieux était de retour du voyage qu'il avait effectué depuis près de deux semaines. Je décidais donc de rentrer dans mes appartements m'attendant très prochainement à une visite de sa part.

J'avais besoin de repos avant sa visite, je n'avais décemment pas eu le courage de passer une nuit sur le lit et le canapé semblait gagner son effet sur mon corps, je me sentais de plus en plus épuisé avec des douleurs au corps.

Je longeai le couloir menant à ma chambre lorsque j'entendis des voix se rapprocher.

- **Le voyage n'a pas du être à ce point épuisant puisque ce cher Edward a gardé la même vivacité qu'à son départ** commenta la première voix féminine

 **-Why do you speak in French?** commenta une autre voix

 **-Ne trouves tu pas cette langue sensuelle ?**

Elle l'interrogea alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers moi, Jacob cessa tout commentaire lorsqu'il m'aperçu. La jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus avec une taille fine et un magnifique visage me regarda sans pudeur des pieds à la tête.

 **-Alors c'est elle** commenta t'elle à Jacob faisant abstraction de ma présence

Elle s'avança et tourna autour de moi tel un animal sauvage.

 **-Il aurait pu choisir mieux pour donner naissance à son fils** elle eut un hoquet de dégout. **Elle est si fade** prononça t'elle comme prise de pitié

Je voulu répliquer mais m'abstenue, c'était vrai que ces derniers temps je n'avais pas bonne mine, je mangeais et dormais peu mais cela n'empêche que je n'avais pas à me laisser insulter ainsi. Je m'apprêtai à répliquer lorsque Jacob me le déconseilla du regard.

 **-Peu être devrais je le lui proposer, la semaine prochaine lors de ma visite. Elle me semble bien incapable d'accomplir cette tâche, j'ai peur que notre futur héritier soit sickly** avait elle déclaré dans un éclat de rire.

 **-Tanya** la réprimanda Jacob

 **-Sorry** s'excusa t'elle dans un fou rire en continuant son chemin. **Beautiful end of day to you Isabella** ; lança t'elle disparaissant dans un couloir, Jacob m'adressa un sourire désolé et la suivie

Je rentrai dans ma chambre afin de pleurer mon humiliation, alors c'était cela, je me rappelais de ses mots. _**Le voyage n'a pas du être à ce point épuisant puisque ce cher Edward a gardé la même vivacité qu'à son départ**_ _. Qu'à son_ _départ_ , c'est pour cela qu'il s'était retenu, c'est donc pour cela qu'il se retenait toujours. Dès la deuxième semaine il était allé voir ailleurs. Etait ce une question de plaisir car à son contact je n'avais jamais rien ressenti. Nous n'avions aucune attache mais il aurait du au moins entendre, entendre un peu afin qu'il reçoive ce qu'il me réclamait pour ma liberté.

Combien de femme avait il mit dans son lit les moments qu'il n'était pas là. Poussant l'insulte plus loin, ces femmes étaient invitées à partager son lit alors que moi je ne pouvais m'approcher de ses appartements. J'étais folle de rage, folle contre moi car je ne devais ressentir cela, je devais me réjouir à chaque fois qu'il se détournait de moi mais le visage de la nommé Tanya me dégoutait, elle qui avait plus d'autorité sur moi et sur qui je n'étais autoriser à lever le ton.

Je maudissais une fois de plus ma vie, mon destin lorsque je fus prise d'une violente nausée. Je dirigeai dans la salle d'eau où je vomis la totalité de mon repas. Je me nettoyai et essuya la bouche avant de me recoucher, j'étais tellement fatigué.

Je ne me rendis pas compte lorsque le soleil se coucha et que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur lui. Je sursautai sur le canapé et m'enfonçai à l'intérieur dans un vint espoir d'augmenter la distance entre nous.

Il s'avança jusqu'à la coiffeuse et dans un silence commença à se dévêtir comme à son habitude, je ne pouvais pas tolérer cela. Je ne pouvais supporter qu'il me prenne après cette femme, et tant pis pour les conséquences.

 **-Je ... je** ; m'éclairci je la voix, cela attira son attention mais il ne dit mot. **Monseigneur, j'ai un malaise, pourriez vous... pourriez m'excuser pour cette nuit ?**

 **-Bien** déclara t'il avant de s'en aller emportant avec lui les vêtements qu'il avait ôté, il me fuyait telle la peste

Je ne su pas si je devais me sentir bien ou mal de l'indifférence de cet homme. Je n'avais pas spécialement envi qui me mette dans ce lit pour le moment qui allait suivre mais je me sentais mal qu'il ne s'enquière pas plus de mon sort.

Lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui, je fus prise à nouveau d'une profonde nausée et je me précipitai à la salle d'eau.

.

...

Je me réveillai très mal, la nuit avait été horrible, je n'avais presque pas fermé l'œil, me tortillant et vomissant.

Lorsque Sue pénétra dans ma chambre, je su à son regard horrifié que je devais avoir une mine affreuse. Je me nettoyai et m'assieds derrière mon repas, des œufs, je remontai à nouveau.

 **-Veillez m'excuser Sue mais je ne puis manger cela** ; hoquetai je, elle soupira

 **-Bon nous changerons de menu, vous devez manger, ce n'est pas bon pour votre santé de vous affamer. Le médecin viendra vous ausculter cet après midi** m'informa t'elle, je lâchai ma fourchette

 **-Non, non, non** fis je des signes de main. **Je n'ai besoin de rien, c'est juste un malaise passager**

 **-Certainement** ; marmonna t'elle en ordonnant qu'on débarrasse le plat au serviteur qui se tenait près de la porte. **Bring cheese**

...

Ma journée se passa calmement comme à l'habitude jusqu'à ce que je fusse hâté par un serviteur.

 **-Lady, for you are asked in your apartments**

J'hochai la tête en signe de réponse et le suivi. J'avais encore du mal avec la langue de ce pays mais je commençais petit à petit à m'accoutumer.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je fus surprise d'y trouver Sue et une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année.

 **-Veillez vous allongé que la dame vous ausculte** réclama Sue

 **-Je vous ai dit...** elle ne me laissa pas terminer et m'adressa un regard sévère mais j'étais résolue et bornée

 **-S'il vous plait madame** plaida la femme âgée dans un français parfait ce qui me surpris

Je ne discutai pas plus me retournant, observant le lieu, je ne savais où je devais le faire. Sue me montra du doigt le lit avec un regard sans appel. Je pris sur moi et m'y approchai. Cela faisait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas fait, j'en oubliai presque la sensation. Sue vint se placer derrière moi et défis ma robe. Je n'y comprenais absolument rien, pourquoi devais-je me dévêtir pour une simple auscultation, j'avais l'impression de ne faire que cela depuis que j'étais dans cette situation. Je m'allongeai donc entièrement nu sur le lit.

La dame commença tout d'abord par regarder mes yeux, puis elle me palpa les seins, ensuite le ventre, son regard toujours aussi inexpressif. Elle écarta mes cuisses et releva mes genoux, je sentis quelque chose de froid frôler mon intimité.

Une fois terminé, elle se redressa et s'adressa à sue observatrice.

 **-Et vous dites qu'elle n'a pas eu ses saignements depuis à peu près deux mois**

 **-Oui** acquiesça Sue

 **-Oui, elle attend bien un enfant** acquiesça la dame telle une évidence. **Vous aviez raison**

Comment cela j'étais enceinte, certes c'était le but de toute cette mascarade mais comment ce fait il qu'elle le savait avant moi. Je sentis comme un courant d'espoir, d'ici quelques mois je serais libre, libre de m'en aller d'ici. La soigneuse me fit sortir de mes pensées.

 **-Vous êtes blême, vous devriez mieux prendre soin de vous. Vos symptômes ont été si violent à cause du stress, la pression, le manque de sommeil ou d'alimentation. Vous devriez prendre mieux soin de vous si vous voulez garder cet enfant** exigea t'elle, elle s'adressa à présent à Sue. **Je vous donnerai une liste d'herbes qu'elle devra à tout pris consommer** elle hocha la tête pour réponse. **Bien** conclu t'elle. **Vous pouvez vous rhabiller**

Sue m'aida à replacer ma robe et raccompagna la soigneuse. J'étais restée allongé sur le lit et ne pu m'empêcher de poser une main sur mon ventre pour le caresser. Je ne saurais pas comment l'expliquer mais à cet instant, je ressentais un bien être, une paix profonde comme ci je n'étais plus seule dans cette immense maison. Je secouai la tête et repoussai ma main me rendant compte de ce que j'étais entrain de faire, je m'attachai.

Je bondis du lit comme pousser par une force divine. Qu'est ce que j'étais sur le point de faire ?

Je mis une main sur mon front, je devais être fatigué, oui c'est cela. Sue revient quelques instants plus tard avec une mixture verdâtre dans un bol en bois que je fixai une dizaine de minutes avec un air de dégoût avant de rétorquer mon regard sur elle, elle me fixa d'un regard ancre sans sourcier.

 **-Dois-je vraiment ?** Je relevais légèrement mon poignet pour l'indiquer le contenu du verre

 **-Oui** trancha t'elle de son tact légendaire

J'hoquetai de dégoût avant de m'exécuter d'une traite. Je faillis m'en étouffer. Je mis une main sur ma bouche afin de ne pas tout rejeter, ce fut apparemment la bonne résolution au vu du regard que Sue m'adressait.

 **-Bien** déclara t'elle après que je lui ai rendu le l'objet

Elle se retourna aussitôt et s'engagea vers la sortie.

 **-Votre maitre doit être content, il aura bientôt ce qu'il désire** m'hasardai je en son encontre

Sue stoppa tout mouvement et sans me regarder siffla.

 **-Certainement madame, certainement**

Sur ces mots elle referma la porte sur son passage.

Je ne sais pourquoi mais le ton de sa voix lorsqu'elle avait prononcé ces mots me hantaient. Elle qui était toujours si calme, si contrôlé avait laissé transparaitre une grande tristesse. Ressentait-elle une profonde tristesse en mon encontre ?

Non, certainement pas, jusqu'à présent elle ne faisait que me le signifier.

 **FIN DU CHAPITRE**

Oui, je sais c'est rapide mais nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire.

Merci de m'avoir suivie et d'être arrivé jusqu'ici.

J'espère que cela vous a plus, je vous adore.

J'ai hâte de connaitre vos avis donc Reviews reviews please...


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous !**

 **Salut à vous,**

 **Désolé pour le retard de publication mais j'ai du cogiter un moment pour trouver une façon d'intégrer les récentes modifications à l'histoire. Comme je vous l'ai précisé au chapitre précédant, le dark (ou quelque chose qui s'y approche) sera réattribué à une nouvelle fiction que je ne posterai pas avant d'être sure d'être assez avancé pour ne pas souffrir du syndrome de la page blanche.**

 **Trop de bavardage, revenons aux...**

 **Merci à : Leyasweetheart, Luciole26, Nedwige Stew, Gaellezjey, Grazie, Selma29052001, Be (un Pov Edward je pense te ravira), Lyllou42, Misslacro, Waouh à vous pour vos supers reviews.**

 **Ainsi qu'à ceux qui me suivent et qui m'ont ajoutée à leurs favoris ''n'oubliez pas d'apporter votre contribution''.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 6 :**

POV Edward

Je me précipitai dans mes appartements avant d'attraper la bouteille la plus proche et de me servir du vin. Mes doigts tremblaient autour de mon verre et je n'arrivais clairement pas à maintenir mon calme.

Je vidais mon verre d'un coup sec avant de le remplir à nouveau et d'en refaire de même. Après trois veinent tentatives de me calme, je finis par balancer la bouteille en verre contre la porte, celle-ci s'éclata en mille morceau.

Je m'assis avec empressement sur mon lit tenant ma tête dans mes mains. Ce ne pouvait être elle, non ce n'était pas le cas.

Je sursautai aux coups frappés à la porte et murmurais un franche _entré_ avant de voir Sue pousser la porte tenant dans ses mains un plateau de fruits.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil impassible aux débris de verre au sol avant de les traverser de deux enjambées. Sue s'avança lentement et avec l'assurance que je l'avais toujours connu puis posa le plateau sur la petite table dans la pièce.

 **-My Lord** s'inclina t'elle avant de faire demi tour et se diriger vers la porte.

Je stoppai son geste.

 **-Sue !**

Elle s'arrêta en l'entente de son nom et me fit volte face.

 **-Messire ?** S'inclina-t-elle à nouveau.

Elle afficha dans son regard un air détendu qui m'agaça encore plus.

 **-Tu l'as fait exprès n'est ce pas ?**

 **-Veillez m'excusez Messire mais j'ignore de quoi vous voulez...**

Je l'arrêtai d'un geste de la main n'étant pas d'humeur pour ses sarcasmes.

 **-Pourquoi l'as-tu choisit** _ **elle**_ **?**

 **-Elle ne vous convient pas ?**

Elle fit mine de réfléchir et posa une main sous son menton.

 **-Pourtant parmi toutes, elle était celle qui correspondait le plus à vos choix** déclara t'elle la voix blanche, telle une évidence.

Je la fixai ne disant mot, Sue avait toujours eu pour plaisir de me prendre par mes mots. Elle était à mon service depuis des années, une femme forte de caractère que j'avais apprécié sur le champ.

 **-Que décidez-vous donc, souhaitez vous la renvoyer ?**

 **-Non, je n'en ferai rien. Aro pourrait mal concevoir cet acte et de toute façon la situation ne me contrarie gère** ; décidai je, je n'allais pas donner la satisfaction à cette femme de me voir me rétracter.

 **-En êtes vous sure Messire ?**

 **-Oui, Sue, tu peux disposer.**

Ce fut lorsqu'elle referma la porte que je me levai afin de donner un violent coup sur l'unique table de la pièce. Celle ci vacilla et le plateau se renversa, je pestai.

Pourquoi fallait il que cela retombe sur moi, pourquoi fallait il que je revois ce visage.

Lorsque j'avais pénétré dans cette chambre et que mon regard avait rencontré le sien, ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux chocolat, son visage en cœur, j'avais cru rêver.

Elle était restée là, à me fixer la peur dans les yeux et j'avais failli me raviser. J'étais sorti de la pièce avec ce sentiment d'impuissance, de haine et de profond dégoût que j'avais mis tant de temps à refouler et tout cela avait refait surface d'un seul regard.

Je ne le pouvais, je ne devais être faible. J'avais été faible il y a longtemps, j'avais souffert et appris. Maintenant, plus rien ne devait m'atteindre, j'avais fermé mon cœur à tout sentiments, tel était le but que je m'étais fixé.

Malheureusement pour moi je ne cessai de ressasser les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés.

...

J'étais sorti de cette pièce que je trouvais étouffante mais n'avais pu retrouver Sue, elle avait déjà déserté les couloirs. Inspirant profondément, je retournais dans la chambre que j'avais laissé pour m'acquitter de ma tâche.

Une fois que je pénétrai à nouveau dans cette pièce, j'ignorai la jeune fille assise sur le lit pour me diriger immédiatement vers la coiffeuse dans cette pièce éclairé uniquement par une bougie.

Je m'assieds sur la chaise de la coiffeuse afin de me dévêtir, l'atmosphère était lourde presque oppressante.

 **-Vous avez été informé de la raison de votre présence en ces lieux je pense** ; brisai je le silence.

Je parlai en français me doutant qu'elle ne comprenne rien de la langue de ce pays. Elle prit un moment afin d'analyser mes mots comme n'en saisissant toujours pas le sens.

 **-Oui** lâcha t'elle d'un trait.

Sa voix me perturba un moment. J'avais cru à la même intonation mais la sienne était différente, plus douce, plus déterminée. Elle n'était pas très raffinée mais essayait à être ferme, elle voulait se donner du courage.

 **-Quelques précisions alors. Votre présence est du et uniquement au fait que vous me donniez un héritier** _ **mâle**_ insistai je sur le dernier mot pour qu'elle y comprenne l'importance. **Ensuite vous serrez libre d'aller où bon vous semble.**

 **-Je croyais que je devais juste vous donner un enfant** rétorqua t'elle perdu.

Sur le coup, je fus surpris par une phrase complète de sa part mais fis mon possible pour ne rien laisser entrevoir.

 **-Je ne tolérerai qu'un garçon** lâchai je d'un ton plus ferme. **En ce qui concerne les règles de la demeure, Sue vous en fera part.**

Toute précision nécessaire étant faites, je m'avançai vers elle vêtu uniquement de mon sous vêtement. Elle resta immobile à chacun de mes mouvements et je pu voir malgré le faible éclairage qu'elle frissonnait.

Lorsque je me teins afin près d'elle, je m'arrêtai. Je pris un instant pour mieux l'observer. De près, elle semblait petite, bien plus petite que moi.

 **-Otez votre robe madame** ordonnai je.

Je soupirai d'agacement à son manque de réaction. Cela sembla lui faire sortir de ses pensées car elle s'exécuta, se levant pour faire glisser sa robe.

Lorsqu'elle se teint entièrement nu devant moi, je pu largement admirer son corps. Toujours aussi flagrant, elle avait un teint très pâle, une poitrine assez abondante et un bassin large.

Autre l'autre raison évidement, je comprenais parfaitement pourquoi Sue l'avait choisit.

Durant toute mon observation, elle avait baissé les yeux. Je profitai donc de sa distraction pour attraper ses épaules et la pousser sur le lit.

...

Lorsque je me redressai, j'étais en sueur. Isabella resta dans la position dans laquelle je l'avais allongé, fixant un point invisible.

Je me dirigeai tel un automate vers mes vêtements avant de commencer à me rhabiller en silence.

Je l'avais senti trembler sous mon corps et sous mon poids mais n'avais pu m'arrêter, cela n'aurait strictement servi à rien.

Je ne devais me laisser amadouer par ses faux airs et garder qu'une seule chose en tête, mon héritier. Elle aurait beau être belle et calme, elle serait de même.

Je ne devais ressentir qu'une et une seule émotion la concernant, l'indifférence. C'est donc sur une phrase plate que je la laissai retournant de suite dans mes appartements.

.

.

...

Mon esprit calmé, les jours suivant furent plus facile à gérer. J'évitai toute discussion superflue avec cette Isabella, me contentant du strict minimum.

J'avais cru comprendre de la part de Sue qu'elle passait ses journées dans sa chambre, cela me convenait, m'évitant d'observer ce visage plus que nécessaire.

Le jour suivant mon entrevu avec elle, j'avais du faire venir Tanya pour me faire changer les idées.

Tanya, une magnifique femme aux yeux bleus. Je pouvais voir très clairement la convoitise dans ses prunelles et me plaisant davantage elle ne s'en cachait pas.

Une femme avide mais aussi très _douée_. Elle était l'une des rares à pouvoir faire passer ma mauvaise humeur et sa compagnie était des plus agréable.

C'est donc de retour d'un voyage éreintant de plusieurs semaines que je la fis appeler.

 **-Messire, dame Tanya pour vous** ; m'annonça Sue.

Je reposai le compte rendu de mes investissements sur la table de mon bureau et me levai pour fixer ma servante. Elle resta droite et de marbre comme cela lui sciait bien. Je me retournai me dirigeant vers la porte reliant mes appartements privés et lâchai avec désintéressement.

 **-Faite la venir.**

 **-Yes, my lord.**

Je devinai sans besoin de me retourner qu'elle s'était inclinée avant de s'exécuter.

 **-Messire, vous m'avez faite appeler** me susurra Tanya à peine avoir franchi la porte de ma chambre.

Je la regardai ennuyé, assis sur mon lit.

 **-J'espère que votre voyage vous a été plaisant, dernièrement vous sembliez être d'une humeur moins** _ **gaie**_ **.**

Elle mit un accent sur son dernier mot comme ci celui-ci changeait quoi que soit.

 **-Je ne suis et n'étais gère diffèrent des autres jours Tanya.**

Elle ne dit mot et s'avança jusqu'à la table pour me servir du vin. Elle me tendit le verre et je bu avant qu'elle ne le reprendre pour le poser à nouveau sur la table.

 **-Est-ce cette femme qui vous perturbe à ce point ?**

Ces mots avaient résonné dans toute la pièce et elle s'était tenue droite face à moi. Je souris à l'audace.

 **-Et que ferez-vous de la réponse à cette question ?**

 **-Je suis curieuse, vous ne m'en blâmerez pas** se fit elle insistante, une lueur maligne dans les yeux. **Vous errez t'elle conquit Messire ?**

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour en l'entente de ses mots, comment osait elle.

Je bondis de mon lit et la saisis par la gorge avant de la précipiter jusqu'au mur. Je la regardai dans les yeux pour qu'elle saisisse bien l'importance de mes mots. Ses mains tentaient vainement de repousser mot bras.

 **-Comprenez bien ceci Tanya. Certes je vous accorde des privilèges mais n'en abusez pas. Vous êtes insignifiante à mes yeux, pas plus que la catin que vous êtes alors, sachiez à garder votre place.**

Je la lâchai et elle retomba sur le sol glacé se massant la gorge.

 **-Veillez disposer, je n'aurai finalement pas besoin de vos services aujourd'hui.**

Mes mots se firent froid mais moins coléreux. Rassemblant le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait, elle réajusta le long pardessus sombre qu'elle portait et dont je devinai qu'il ne contenait rien en dessous avant de s'éclipser.

Je m'allongeai telle une masse sur mon lit ma colère abaissé, cette journée s'annonçait à être des plus difficile. Ce soir, j'irai voir Isabella, plus vite ce problème serait réglé, plus vite je serai libéré de sa présence.

.

.

...

 _Je marchai dans les couloirs, tout semblait si calme._

 _-Sue ! Jacob ! Interpellai-je mes serviteurs, je n'obtiens aucune réponse._

 _Je me sentais suffoquer, une profonde impression de malaise m'accablait._

 _Prenant peur, je me mis à courir dans les couloirs de ma demeure me précipitant vers les chambres._

 _C'est à bout de souffle que je me tiens devant la petite porte en bois verni. Je fouillai avec empressement la poche de ma veste et en sortis une clé. Je l'insérai avec précaution dans le trou de serrure et la fis tourner._

 _Mon regard fut tout d'abord attirer par le petit tabouret incliné au sol avant de remonter petit à petit priant que cela ne soit qu'un rêve. Je m'horrifiai à la vision qui m'accueillit._

 _Sa robe rouge, ses cheveux sombres recouvrant entièrement son visage, elle était suspendue par une corde, le corps tanguant tel un pantin._

 _Je m'écroulai et sentis le col disparaitre sous mes pieds, tout autour de moi devient noir. Je tentais à me raccrocher à quelque chose mais il n'y avait que du vide, tout avait disparu. Enfin tout mis à part la masse pendante dont le visage abaissé jusqu'à présent semblait à vouloir se redresser._

 _Je fus mortifié par ce visage vidé de toute vie, pétrifié dans une ultime expression de douleur._

 _-Tout est de ta faute_

 _La voix si belle auparavant semblait à présent sortir d'autre tombe._

 _-Toutestdetafautetoutestdetafautetoutestdetafautetoutestdetafaute Toutestdetafautetoutestdetafautetoutestdetafautetoutestdetafaute_

 _Ses mots dévirent délirant et elle s'avança vers moi, le corps lévitant à une vitesse impossible. Perdant pied, je cru mourir._

...

Je me réveillai en sursaut trempé de sueur. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus fait ce cauchemar, pourquoi maintenant ?

Ce fut donc de très mauvaise humeur que j'accueillis le serviteur qui frappa à ma porte.

 **-Messire, votre mère lady Esme souhaiterait vous rencontrer** m'accueillit dès le réveil Sue de sa voix blanche.

Je soupirai et descendis de mon lit avant de passer la main dans les cheveux.

 **\- Où se trouve-t-elle à l'instant ?**

 **-Elle vous attend dans les jardins**

 **-Bien, faites lui savoir que je serais là sous peu**

 **-Messire** s'inclina t'elle avant de disposer

Je soupirai las, que pouvait bien vouloir mère de si bonne heure.

J'avais très mal dormi, je me passai un peu d'eau sur le visage pour me rafraichir et me donner un visage plus vivant.

...

 **-C'est parfait Sue, je t'en remercie, tu peux disposer**

 **-Madame !**

Entendis-je au loin pendant que je m'avançais vers les jardins, traversant les grandes portes principales. Sue tenait une théière en main, elle s'inclina devant ma mère qui était assise sur une chaise de jardin avant de poser sa charge et disposer.

Lorsque nous fûmes enfin seul, je m'avançai, adressant un salut de la tête à ma mère.

 **-Mère !** Saluai-je en m'asseyant sur une chaise, elle me fit un sourire

Nous étions assis de face, séparer par une table rempli de fruits, de pains, de fromages de toutes sortes.

Etant particulièrement épuisé et voulant couper court, j'attaquai le vif du sujet.

 **-Ne vous méprenez pas, mère, mais que me vaut votre visite à une heure si hâtive.**

 **-Mais voyons Edward, je n'ai aucunement besoin d'une excuse pour te rendre visite, après tout c'est moi qui t'ai donné naissance. Tu viens si rarement me voir.**

Ses mots avaient été prononcés avec toute la peine du monde. La culpabilité, mère excellait dans cet art mais je n'étais pas dupe, sa visite n'était surement pas du à un manque d'attention de ma part, je soupirais las.

 **-S'il vous plait, j'ai eu une nuit difficile alors venons en au fait.**

 **-Puisque vous semblez si presser, alors veillez à m'expliquer à quoi vous vous amusez.**

Les mots de mère claquèrent dures, son visage avait de suite changé d'expression pour devenir plus sévère. Mère avait toujours eu pour habitude de nous tutoyer mes frères et moi, histoire de mettre le moins de distance entre nous. Mais lorsque le sujet devenait sérieux, elle redevenait lady Esme Katherine Cullen et plus une mère.

 **-Quoi donc ?** Feignis je l'ignorance mais me doutant de la raison de son soudain changement d'humeur.

 **-En ce que je sache, je suis encore votre mère, je vous prierai donc de me traiter comme tel. J'ai eu vent des nouvelles résolutions que vous avez pris, ainsi que des** _ **accompagnements**_ **qui vont avec.**

La voix de mère se fit neutre mais je su par la lueur que laissa entrevoir ses prunelles qu'il était inutile de nier l'évidence, elle savait tout.

 **-Qui vous en a informé ?** Fis je débité que l'on se mêle toujours autant de mes affaires.

Je pris une pomme donc je coupai une tranche au couteau avant de la porter à ma bouche.

 **-Cela n'a aucune importance, mon attention est à présent concentrée sur cette fille.**

Elle fut probablement irritée par mon complet détachement dans l'affaire car haussa d'un ton.

 **-Redevenez raisonnable Edward, revoyez cette pauvre fille.**

Les mots de mère claquèrent plus comme une supplication, nous renvoyant donc à la casse départ.

 **-Je ne peux accéder à votre requête mère**

 **-Et pourquoi donc ?** Hausa t'elle un sourcil

 **-Pour la simple raison qu'elle porte mon enfant** ; rétorquai je tout simplement, posant mon couteau

 **-Déjà !** s'exclama mère prise de court. **Vous n'avez pas perdu de temps alors. Et dire que cela fait un moment que je vous implore presque de me donner des petits enfants.**

 **-Vous serrez à présent comblé, n'est ce pas ce que vous vouliez ?**

 **-Ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de faire Edward.**

 **-Qu'importe mère, le résultat est là. Parlons d'autre chose voulez vous, pour ma part ce sujet est clos** décidai je, j'en avais plus qu'assez de ressasser ce sujet.

 **-Mais...**

 **-Je vous en prie** _ **mère**_

 **-Je suis donc dans obligation de me contenter de cela. Pourquoi m'éloignez-vous autant de votre vie, pourquoi ne me laissez vous pas vous conseiller.**

 **-Pour la simple raison que je n'en éprouve aucunement le besoin.**

 **-Bien** ; se résigna t'elle enfin.

J'adorai mère mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de moi elle savait qu'il y avait des limites, des limites très fixes à ne pas franchir. Tous rapprochements inutiles pour ma part étaient vains.

 **-Je ne puis que t'adresser mes félicitations. Je voudrais rencontrer cette jeune fille au prochain diner de famille si cela te convient.**

 **-Il n'y a aucun besoin de la présenter la famille, après la naissance de mon fils elle s'en ira.**

Mère couvrit ses lèvres d'une main sous mes mots.

 **-Que c'est horrible, pourquoi être aussi dure Edward ?**

Elle avança une main en direction de la mienne, je me dégageai.

 **-Faire souffrir cette pauvre enfant ne te fera pas oublier ton malheur.**

 **-Qu'importe mère, je suis maudit à jamais.**

Je me levais m'apprêtant à lui tourner le dos pour rejoindre ma demeure.

 **-Veillez m'excuser mère mais j'ai des affaires qui requièrent mon assistance. Puisque votre unique souhait en venant ici était de faire la connaissance de cette jeune fille, je pense que vous ne m'en voudriez pas. Pour répondre à votre requête, je viendrais accompagner au prochain diner, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée.**

Sur ces mots je retournai vers mes appartements, la semaine s'annonçai à être des plus intéressante.

 **FIN DU CHAPITRE**

Merci de m'avoir suivie et d'être arrivé jusqu'ici.

J'espère que cela vous a plus, je vous adore.

J'ai hâte de connaitre vos avis donc Reviews reviews please...


	7. Note

**Note de l'auteur**

Salut à vous et non ce n'est pas un chapitre.

Je me rends compte que cela fait un moment que je n'ai rien posté et m'en excuse. Ces derniers temps j'ai quelques problèmes de santé (des migraines, de la fièvre, etc...) et ajouté à cela un examen proche (et stressant), je ne suis donc en grand forme et peine à me retrouver derrière mon clavier.

D'après ce gentil monsieur en blouse blanche en plus de..., j'aurais des manques de sommeil et etc, etc, je lui ai dit « Mais 5h de sommeil ce n'est pas grave »

Je ne vous dis même pas le regard qu'il m'a lancé, j'étais mdr. Bref je suis au repos forcé pour quelques temps et vous promet de revenir super vite, j'adore trop ce site pour disparaitre longtemps.

Quelques semaines encore et je vous reviendrais avec beaucoup, beaucoup de texte.

Désolé pour ceux donc je n'ai pas encore répondu aux réviews.

Merci encore de votre soutien, vous êtes super.

Raissanaomie.


End file.
